


Runar: Saving Atlantis

by The_Ravenclaws_Queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Atlantis, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ravenclaws_Queen/pseuds/The_Ravenclaws_Queen
Summary: Have you ever felt there was more to your life than the one you are living in? Do you wonder if your skills can be put to the test? Maybe in a daunting moment, you’ll discover who to trust? In this world of Historical/Fantasy and myth, Archille grows from an orphan to an underboss where he meets his beautiful fiancée, who is then murdered. All signs point to rival’s demon pistol. His instincts tell him she is still alive. In his moment of grieve, Archille is trying to piece together his fiancée murder. To take his mind off that he takes on a military assignment upon his arrival to Scotland, he encounters four other strangers where they are told they must save an ancient civilization. Their foo is an evil organization. In the mist, a video immerges of his fiancée held hostage by his family. Archille realizes the historicals put them together to solve their personal issue and save the ancient civilization.  Now he must do the unthinkable. Kill his family.





	1. Chapter 1

In 360 B. C. Plato wrote in his dialogues "Timaeus" and "Critias" about a place called Atlantis, 300 years before his time. According to Plato's Critias, he first heard it from his grandfather, who, in turn, heard it from an Athenian statesman Solon, who then heard it from an Egyptian priest, who said it happened 9,000 years before that. Then during the first century of the Christian Era, a young man by the name of Aristotle was inspired by his words. In the 20 years of learning from Plato, Aristotle understood more about this Atlantis than any other person in the world. There were rumors spread throughout the lands that someone would take the location of this place to gain ultimate power. To stop the world from knowing the truth, Plato and Aristotle spread lies of the where bouts of this Utopia. During Plato's final years he spent writing the location of Atlantis on a series of scrolls, then in the year 348 B.C. E in his Athens's family home he laid before all on his death bed. Two days before taking his final breath, he entrusted the scrolls to his student Aristotle, pleading him to hide them in a place where no one would find them. What Plato forgot was to give him directions to the perfect place for them.

Five years after his teacher's death, Aristotle searched high and low for such a place until one day off the coast of Scotland laid an island called Barra's Isles. No life lived on the small island, which made it the ideal place for such scrolls to be, upon walking amongst the small isle forest he felt an unusual sensation run through his body. Soon as the peculiar feeling rang through his body, the sunny sky turned into an elegant pink dusk that resembles Mount Olympus itself, turning his confused frame away from the air to the route that now appeared before him. He worriedly followed the road, what seemed like hours, but was thirty minutes; he sees smoke rising in the distance, indicating that life did live on the isle. He continued to walk towards the smoke; as he walked, he began to hear the whisper of voices through the air, curious to see if his mind was playing tricks or not. He sprinted towards the sounds, and the closer he ran, the louder the voices became. Pausing his movements and slowing his breath for in his way stood branches, peeking onto the other side were the sounds lay. Lifting his arm, he moved the twigs aside, and there lay a city far beyond his imagination.

Advance far beyond his own time, tall buildings risen to the sky, bridges of twisted metal, and metal like objects flying in the wind with people in them. As he continued looking, his eyes grew wide, thinking to himself, 'it's by far anything of what my teacher or I could have ever imagined.' He slowly stepped forward and walked to the city as he passed the invisible line of the entrance, the guards on either side warning their mayor of who was coming through the door.

As he walked past the entrance gates, he saw people of different ethnicities, tribes, cultures, men, and women working together side by side. The more he walked through the city, the more he didn't want to leave. The people of the town looked to this foreign man with concern and distrust. A little boy tugged on his mother's hand trying to get her attention; finally, he did

"Who is that man?" An eight-year-old boy asked his mother.

"I don't know darling, but don't stare, it's rude. Help me pick out your fathers' gift." Said the mother, taking the boy's hand, they walked away from the stand of weaponry; Aristotle walked to the stand next to it. This stall held exceptionally looking jewelry, not of gold or silver but rose gold, silver blues, and greenish looking silver. As he observed and touched, he couldn't help but think to himself, 'How can metal be of different colors, is it even possible?'. 

He didn't know how to process this; it was all grotesque but compelling. Continuing to look around the stand, he didn't hear the loud footsteps running towards him. Turning his frame to his left, he was able to see men dressed in black uniforms with butterscotch linning flowing through as if struck by sunrays, hoods covering their heads, combat boots with alloy clasps, and unusual weapons in their grasp. His mind told him to run, but his body remained frozen as if someone was pressing him down. He became fascinated with them that he didn't realize that the men were coming towards him till it was too late. The leader stopped right in front of him and spoke in a language he's never heard of before. The guard was able to see based on his clothes that he did not belong there decided to try and speak in Aristotle's language. 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask how you were able to get through our defense systems?" 

Aristotle became confused; how these men can have a defense system if there is no war happening outside their city. Trying to find the words to correct him he said, 

"I don't know what you mean? How can you have a defense system if there is not a war happening outside your city or guards for that matter?", The leader knew then and there that he did not belong,

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me; the mayor will want to speak with you."

A little afraid and intimidated, he decided to go with the guards. As he walked through the city, he was able to see more people, some stopped to wave at him, and others stuck their noses in the air. Walking to wherever the mayor was, he was getting more and more nervous, the soldiers marched to the tallest white building smacked dabbed in the center. The building was made again with the strangest metal twisting around as if it were moving, surrounded by other little metal pillars. Passing through the doors, they walked to a metal box where the soldiers surrounded him, and soon as the last of the soldiers marched into the box, the leader pushed a button; the circle glowed a number 65. An up they went panicking Aristotle wanted out of the box, he soon got his wish the doors opened and out he ran to another pair of doors opening it there stood a man. The man turned his frame from the window to face Aristotle. 

"I'm sorry Mr.Aristotle are intention was not to scare you. I merely wanted to talk." said the man who had yet to give his name. Fear soon blossomed onto his face, he looked to the man and asked,

"How do you know my name when I have yet to know your's?" The stranger smiled and looked at him as if what he asked were simply a joke. 

"Relax, sir, you and I had someone in common for he was your teacher and mine a loyal friend." the stranger said with a sad smile. 

Thinking about what he just said, it took him a second to realize who this someone was. 

"Plato knew of this place, didn't he and how you know my name or what I look like he has told you of me. Yet I still do not know who you are or of this place." 

"That is fair; my name is Leonidas the first. You might know me as the spartan king who leads the Persians in the Battle of Thermopylae." He reeled, right in front of him stood a legend who is suppose to be dead, the laws of time and space, his mind ran a mile a minute. How was this possible?

"How?" Leonidas gave him a look that told him not to ask. For now, it was not the time for questions. 

"I will tell you another time, my young friend, for now, do you have the scrolls Plato left for you to hide?" Snapping out of his amazement, he took off the handbag that has been by his side for the last five years and handed them to the old spartan king. Leon nodded to a soldier that was still behind Aristotle,

"Take these to the vault; make sure they are heavily guarded with only those that you trust. Then inform who they are; no one must know they are here." The soldier nodded with visible instructions he left. 

"Now that is being taken care of come my friend, I shall show you the isle then tomorrow morning I will have one of my men take you back home. But you must not tell anyone of this place or our people will be in danger from the hungry barbarians that would want to destroy this paradise" With that said, they both walked out of the white building and took a stroll filled with questions and answers along with it. 


	2. Activate H.A.X.E.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language is in bold  
> English in the underlines

June 5, 2007

2,354 years later

Loud alarm bells rang throughout the land of Barres Isles, indicating that something was very wrong. The civilization that ran the isle was in a frantic panic, running from place to place, trying to figure what had caused the alarms to ring. One man who was the mayor of the isle attempted to stop the panic. **_"There is no need to panic! Everything is being taken care of; please remain calm."_** As the mayor tried to calm his people; a woman dressed in camouflage ran to him, **_"Mayor King! Mayor King!"_** turning from the situation at hand to the voice shouting his name, panting hard of breath trying to get around the people,

 ** _"Mayor King, I come with grave news!",_** giving the woman a frantic look,

**_"What is it?"_ **

**_"The scrolls, sir, they've been removed!"_ **

**_"Aren you certain?"_ **

**_"Yes, sir,"_** she said with a nod.

Mayor King's skin turned ghostly white all thoughts of trying to calm his people flew out of his mind, taking a few steps away from the soldier, mumbling to himself, "We are all doomed."

The woman looked to the mayor with a worried expression, **_"What are your orders, sir?"_** asked the soldier.

He realized that something must be done immediately with the terror leaving his face. A determination rising in his eyes looked to the soldier. **_"Gather the counsel together, tell them to meet at Plato Hall, and be discrete no one must know they've been taken. Quickly!"_** shouted King.

With a sharp nod, she quickly ran away; having enough of the panic, he ordered a passing solider to sound off the bell ringers. As soon as the bells stopped, the wild townspeople finally calmed down. But in their frantic, no one noticed a person's shadow slip out of the town's defense systems straight to a boat, heading to the mainland. Once all was calm, Mr. King quickly and stealthy maneuvered his way to Plato Hall. One of the oldest buildings to have been built on the isle, glistering in marble made by Mughal emperor Shah Jahan, built the Taj Mahal. It stood on the south side of the isle where no one without higher clearance can enter. After maneuvering his way through the town, he finally reached the hall doors. To go through each member allowed in must know the Old Runar Language, which is only taught to the watchers or the mayor.

 ** _"мой imię ist Mǎdīng lù dé jīn, to shi ein mǎ siniy!"_** (My name is Martin Luther King Jr, this is a code blue!) 

**_"Zugriff Zgoda"_ ** (Access Granted)

Walking in, he saw several of the watchers standing around a circular table. Walking to the front of the table, he felt the tension in the air; it was thick as a bull's skin. As King took his place, there was a man on his right with long golden brown hair tied into a ponytail; he wore a bronze breastplate connected with a red cape, gold tunic, and ankle guards. Across his back held a gold shield, a metal spear, and a metal crossbow; around his waist carried two curved swords. The man was pacing long strides, for he was in denial that one of his men would betray them. The man soon stopped as a thought ran through his mind, 'Maybe, it wasn't one of my men. Maybe, it was someone who was pretending to be. But then how would they get through our defense system?' While the man was in his thoughts, King decided to speak about the white elephant in the room.

 ** _"Wie zrobił to Fāshēng? Leonidas, Vos był guānkàn De svitki Diese Zhōu?"_** (How did this happen? Leonidas, who was watching the scrolls this week?) asked King.

The man who was in his thoughts snapped into focus when Mayor King addressed him. Leonidas gave King an angry look, **_"Ya nie kennt. Eins wǒ De lydui yǐjīng quèdìng das chelovek bis Zum De míngzì Aion. Niestety, ya bùyào priznat' das imię."_ **(I do not know. One of my men has identified the person by the name of Aion. Unfortunately, I do not recognize the name.) Leonidas was in a fiery fit of rage; he slammed his fist against the table, making everyone jump. There was a woman on Kings left, with long dark brown locks tied into a side bun; she wore a long blue-sleeved Victorian dress with tall brown riding boots. Her name was Mary Anning, the first female paleontologist. Mary gave Leonidas a tiresome look for once he gets into one of his moods, it's never-ending. But what he said struck a cored in her memories, she has heard that name before.

 ** _" Zrobił du skazat' Aion?"_ **(Did you say Aion?) asked Mary.

Turning his head towards her, he gave her a suspicious look. For why would she be announcing the name as if she knew who this person was? **_"Shi, Mary, Czy ty kennt Vos Diese Aion ist?"_ **(Yes, Mary, do you know who this Aion is?) asked Leonidas.

She gave him a blank look an said, **_"Czy nie dat' wǒ das smotret,' Leo. Nein, Ya Czy nie kennt Vos das ist, dàn ya imet' słyszał das imię Zhīqián. Wie imet' Nín."_ **(Do not give me that look, Leo. No, I do not know who that is, but I have heard that name before. As have you.)

He was confused, what did she mean by that? Had he heard this name before, if so, when and where? He took a moment or two to really think about the name. Finally, it hit him a memory of his mother telling him bedtime stories when he was younger, about a god by the name of Chronos, and his other name...Aion.

 ** _"Aftá ta bástarda! Pós pérasan apó ta amyntiká mas systímata?!"_** (Those bastards! How did they get through our defense systems?!) He said with a shout.

The man on Mary's left looked to King. He said, **_"Ya myśleć Tā de Zeit my Huóxìng Projekt H.A.X.E.S"_** (I think it's time we activated project H.A.X.E.S)

King looked to him with a heavy sigh, **_"Teraz Tīng, my imet' być Guānkàn ikh, und oni Shì gotowy wie Shì my."_** (Now listen, we have been watching them, and they are ready as are we)

King quickly gathered his mind, **_"Carver, Shì Nín konechno? Ist vse gotowy?"_** (Carver, are you sure? Is everything ready?)

George Washington Carver was the local scientist, he was famous for his most significant invention peanuts. Carver nodded with anticipation, for he was excited to show his new toys and have them tested in the field. After years in his time working to help people with food problems, he was excited to do something else with his education.

King then nodded his head, **_"Ochen' hǎo bereiten das ostrov.. ich prikhod."_** (Very well prepare the island.. their coming.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone please forgive me for I have not written in so long! Please give this story a chance it's my baby that I have been writing since 2014, and I want to share it with the world!


End file.
